The present invention generally relates to a heat-treating furnace and more particularly, to an exhaust oven for cathode ray tubes wherein the cathode ray tube can be subjected to a heat treatment, with a gas contained within the tube being simultaneously evacuated.
An exhaust oven for cathode ray tubes has functions for heat-treating cathode ray tubes and for simultaneously evacuating a gas contained in moisture or paint which is caused to adhere to the inner surfaces of the cathode ray tubes. The exhaust oven for cathode ray tubes generally includes a heating zone, a slow cooling zone, and a final cooling zone. A continuous slot is usually defined on a floor of the oven for allowing evacuation pipes carried on evacuation carts to get therethrough. Although both of the heating and slow cooling zones are of a heat insulating construction, the final cooling zone is not.